When Goodbye Isn't Enough
by Lord Chaltier
Summary: Another Jet and Virginia oneshot from me. For all you JV fans, give it a read.


Wild Arms 3

When Goodbye Isn't Enough

_It was 2 months after Filgaia's rescue from the clutches of the Dream Demon Beatrice. The desert world was just starting its recovery into the lush land of green, water, and renowned life, very much similar to the area surrounding the Yggdrasil. The bringers of Filgaia's rebirth, a Drifter girl named Virginia Maxwell, a Baskar Priest named Gallows Caradine, a well-honed sniper named Clive Winslett, and a mysterious youth named Jet Enduro, had vanished without a trace soon after all was said and done. They were charged with murder and branded as outlaws, and could rarely show their faces in public for fear of retaliation._

_For Gallows, it wasn't all that bad really. To him, it was just like an extended vacation away from his studies back at Baskar Colony. Also, any time Gallows could get away from his nagging old grandmother was time very well spent. He only really ever was concerned when he thought of his younger brother, Shane. Still in his adolesence, Gallows felt he was obligated to be there for his sibling. But at the same time, he did not want to bear down on his brother, he wanted him to become strong so that he could one day lead the colony of Baskar. After all, Gallows was unable to do as such with his new life as part of Virginia's group. Sure, he didn't like being branded a murderer or being on the run day after day, but these were the people he saved the world with, and just as he felt the need to watch over his brother, he also felt the need to remain with them. He needed them, and was needed by them just the same._

_For Clive, trying to raise a young daughter while being an outlaw was certainly the most difficult thing he had ever undertaken. Clive dared not to deprive his dear Kaitlyn the paternal love she needed, but also the warmth of his company to his adoring wife, Katherine. But Clive was cunning, making visits to Humphery's Peak almost every day with the help of his group. With no set destination, the Drifters wandered here and there, always staying out of the public eye. This gave Clive oppurtunities left and right to visit his family so they were not worried of his well-being. Kaitlyn was growing up to be a terrific young girl, and eventually adjusted to having a "Bandit Daddy." Katherine too understood Clive's intentions in staying with the group. The only way they could survive was if they all stuck together, and Katherine, while lonesome at times, remained strong so Clive would not worry as they worried about him._

_Perhaps this life on the run was hardest on the group's leader, Virginia. Unlike Gallows or Clive, Virginia was still growing up. She groomed herself to be a Drifter from the very start, but at the same time, missed her home town of Boot Hill constantly. She was never truly satisfied with their occasional visits, just once she'd like to stay for an extended period and share her many stories of travel with her Aunt and Uncle. Most of all, she wanted to visit the graves of her Father, Werner, and mother, Ekatrina. But as the leader, she could not place her personal wants and needs over the group, and so they continued on like the wanderers that they were._

_For Jet, this was all becoming a real bother. He had done his part to save the world, but yet he was still traveling with the group. During his journey, he had found out alot more than he ever thought he would. He learned about himself, Filgaia, and the connection he would always have to the land itself. Jet Enduro was not his real name, he was Adam Kadmon, a vessel that was to be used in the grand scheme involving Filgaia. He wasn't even a human like those he traveled with. He was a machine, or maybe perhaps a cyborg as some would call it. Whatever he was, he retained hidden powers unbeknownst to even himself. Only when entering Yggdrasil did he discover his origin and his purpose._

_But that was some time ago, and Jet had just about forgotten it. The only real thing that kept him remembering was these three people he was with..._

Night had fallen on the land of Filgaia. Deep within the towering rock formations, a small light could be seen amidst the darkness. That light belonged to a campfire, and that campfire belonged to a group of people. The night is just as any other, but would soon become so much more than that...

_-click-_

The final bullet had been loaded into the chamber of the Airget-lamh B/V2. Jet Enduro pulled back on the slide, and the gun clicked into firing position. The silver haired boy looked around the campfire at the figures that lay sleeping there. Gallows was on his back, snoring as loud as ever, Clive was sleeping on his side with his back turned to the fire. Virginia's head lay propped up on Clive's leg. Her face seemed somewhat sour, even as she lay sound asleep. Jet knew why though...

_"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Jet bellowed as he thrashed his legs about wildly._

_"Ow!" Virginia yelped, rubbing her head. "That hurt Jet!"_

_"It was supposed to! What's the big idea!" He yelled._

_"Oh for the love of the Guardians..." Gallows grunted as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Would you two just put a cork in it and go to sleep already?"_

_"That'd be very nice..." They heard Clive mumble, not even turning back to face them, still on his side._

_"It's kinda hard when you're using my leg as a pillow!" Jet fumed._

_"Well excuse me!" Huffed Virginia. "I just happened to feel something in my sleep, and I thought it was a pillow! Okay!" _

"Give me a break..." Jet mumbled. "I saw your eyes open!"

_"What!" Virginia screeched. "You're out of your mind!" _

"I'M out of my mind! I'm not the one trying to grope on people who are trying to get some sleep, now am I!" Jet shot back.

_Virginia's face became extremely flushed. She scooted away from Jet and turned around._

_"Oh, be quiet...!" Virginia squeaked. "You're just a jerk anyway Jet!"_

_"What, so now I can't argue because I'm a jerk? How long have I been traveling with you? You didn't figure out that I was a jerk already?" Said Jet._

_"Enough, the both of you." Clive cut in, finally sitting up. "I swear, even if Kaitlyn had a brother or sister, she'd never argue with them the way you two do." _

"I know the reason why." Virginia beamed. "It's because they'd be a great person, just like you Clive!" Her smile soon turned into a sneer. "Not like some other jerk I know..."

_"Whatever..." Jet sighed. "Just stay on your own damn side of the fire. Hell, for all I know, you were trying to steal my Gella or my ARM or something like that." _

"Hey punk!" Gallows shouted, "Ginny's our leader! What makes you think she'd do something like that!"

"I dunno, call it a hunch I guess." Jet said, finally laying back down and turning away from the group. "Just keep away from me, got it?"

_"Sheesh..." Gallows mumbled as he too lay back down. "Been all this time and the kid's still the same antisocial bastard he was when we first met him."_

_"Gallows is right Jet." Clive said. "I think we're going to be together for a long while yet, don't you think it's time you dropped the lone wolf attitude and shared your thoughts with us?"_

_"Yeah!" Virginia chimed in._

_"You want my thoughts?" Jet said, sitting back up irritably. "Fine." _

"Yay!" Cheered Virginia. "Jet's gonna be nice for once! Everyone shush! Let's all listen!"

_Virginia scooted a bit closer to Jet and clasped her hands together eagerly, patiently awaiting Jet's revelations. _

"Here you go." Jet said, taking a deep breath. "I want Gella, Gella, and more Gella. Gella, Gella, lots and lots of Gella. Night."

Jet layed back down and closed his eyes.

_"...What? That's it!" Viginia steamed._

_"Better living conditions would be nice too." Mumbled the silver haired boy._

_"Hmph!" Virginia fumed as she kicked dirt in Jet's direction. "Jerk!"_

_Jet brushed the dirt off his clothes with a free hand and then started to drift off to sleep._

_"Man I tell ya..." Gallows trailed off as he went to sleep._

_"It's a lost cause Virginia." Clive said dejectedly. "I doubt he's going to change." _

Clive then layed back down and tried to drift off into sleep.

_"You're such a big jerk..." Virginia repeated as she layed onto Clive's leg. Unlike Jet, Clive was a gentleman, and allowed the young lass the comfort of a pillow, even if it was of his own body._

And she was still like that, sound asleep on Clive's leg. Jet merely shook his head.

"She's such a spoiled brat, always has to have her way..."

Jet simply could not take any more of it. He was so sick of hearing Virginia's complaining about how he was such a jerk and a money grubber, or the same stories about her life that she had already told them time and time again. Virginia had finally pushed Jet's patience to the limit, and this time he was taking action.

"Have a nice life, suckers." Jet said with a wave of his hand. The boy then took off running into the distance. Running at his fastest pace, Jet put a great deal of distance between himself and the others in little time.

The sun was now beginning to rise, and Jet found himself in the middle of nowhere. No towns in sight, and no people either. It was deathly quiet, just the way Jet liked it. No bearish Gallows, no know-it-all Clive, and most of all, no nagging Virginia. Looking into his pack, Jet began to count his Gella supply. It had been subtlely boosted the night before, surely Gallows nor Clive wouldn't miss it. But that wasn't the whole stash, some was left behind...

_"Damn it..." Jet grumbled as he pulled his hand away from Virginia's pack. It was easy to lift Gallows and Clive's Gella, but every time Jet tried to reach for Virginia's, he felt his hand shaking. Never before had he been able to touch Virginia like he was about to, and he certainly wasn't prepared to try it this time. Leaving the final bit of Gella behind, Jet tried to fool himself into thinking he was taking pity on the group by leaving them some traveling money. But even he felt stupid as he told himself that._

"Ten...twenty...twenty five...twenty six hundred." Jet counted. "Is that all? Jeez, what a bunch of bums. To think I wasted my effort on such a pitiful haul. Ah well. It'll get me a nice bed for the night at least."

Jet began to scoop the Gella back into his pack, but suddenly, he felt his hair stand up on end. He could feel eyes staring at him from somewhere in the field. Moving his hand slowly to his ARM, Jet readied himself for battle. He slung the Airget-lamh B/V2 from its holster and dove behind a nearby cactus. Scanning the horizon, Jet saw no one there.

"Come on...where the hell are you...?"

A twig snapped in the distance, but Jet's hearing picked it up and he rolled to meet it, unleashing a swarm of hot lead in the direction of the sound. The bullets met empty space and blasted into the distance.

Checking the clip in his ARM, Jet saw he had about a handful of bullets remaining.

"Note to self...buy more ammo after this..." He grumbled.

Ramming the clip back into the Airget-lamh, Jet got to his feet and started into a dash. Again he could feel the same eyes watching him. They were intense in their silent stare, burning a hole into their target. But Jet couldn't pinpoint the location, and just ran along, trying to escape the stranger's view.

He ran with all of his might, but felt the eyes get closer and closer, like the scope of a rifle...

_-BANG!-_

Jet felt a bullet become lodged under his left shoulder blade. He fell to the ground, his stash of Gella spilling out around him. Now he could hear footsteps approaching him. He held his Airget-lamh close to his body and prepared for the worst.

"I wonder if I'll get the reward for just one of them?" Jet heard the voice of a man. Now he knew exactly what was happening.

"Jet Enduro, wanted for the murder of the Ark of Destiny leader, Lamium, and for crimes of treason against Filgaia. It says either Dead or Alive will suffice."

"Oh yeah...?" Jet muttered as he rose to his feet. "Then you'll have to take me dead pal, 'cause I sure as hell ain't coming quietly."

"As you wish." The stranger said as he dropped his rifle to the ground. He motioned to his belt, where a six-shooter was waiting.

"Best way for it to end, don't you think?" The stranger said.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Grunted Jet as he raised his ARM back into its holster.

"For a bandit, you've got some guts, kid." Applauded the stranger. "Not many of your kind leave an unarmed opponent standing for very long."

"I'm just full of suprises." Jet smirked.

The stranger wrapped his fingers around the base of his pistol, and Jet around the handle of the Airget-lamh.

An unnerving staredown ensued...

Now Jet felt like he was staring death right in the face. It was exhilerating, never before had he felt such a surge of adrenaline. He had saved the world, and been in danger countless times before, but it was at this very moment he felt truly alive. This was no one's duel, no one's problem, and no one's death, except his own. It was all his for the taking.

**"Draw!"**

Both guns flew from their holsters and let loose in a hail of gunfire.

A cloud of dust kicked up around the two as they stood there, still staring at each other. Which was the victor, and which was the victim?

"D...Damn...!" The stranger cursed as he gurgled up blood. He collapsed onto the ground, blood seeping from the hole in his chest.

"The name's Adam Kadmon, Jet Enduro died a long time ago." Jet spat as he turned to walk away, the barrel of his ARM still smoking. He took one step forward and felt his entire body give way. Now he was bleeding from two gunshot wounds, one in his back, the other in his side.

"Guess it was just a matter of time..." Jet snickered to himself. Letting go of the Airget-lamh, Jet flopped onto his back and looked up at the bright sky. He felt himself beginning to black out, and silently, he prepared himself for the final round-up.

"Heh, take care suckers..." Jet said as he closed his eyes...

_Finally...it's all finished._

_I don't have to put up with any more of this crap._

_But..._

_If it's over..._

_Why am I still here?_

_Just let me go..._

_Let me go...!_

"Jet!" A new voice broke in.

"Oh hell..." Jet grunted.

"So the punk's finally awake, huh?" The voice of Gallows was heard. Jet opened his eyes and found himself in a room with two of his former comrades staring over him. Their presence meant one thing, and one thing only. Jet was still alive, whether he wanted it or not.

_Was it all a dream? _Jet thought to himself. _Did I imagine the entire thing? It sure felt real..._

"Didn't I ditch you clowns already?" Jet said as he got to his feet. He felt a tremendous pain in his chest and fell back onto the bed. He looked down and saw he had bandages covering his upper body.

"Guess I did..." Jet mumbled to himself.

"That was very rash and imprudent of you Jet." Clive reprimanded him. "Not to mention incredibly rude to take our Gella."

"Blah blah blah..." Jet said. "Skip the morality lectures. Where are we?"

"Boot Hill." Clive informed him. "We found you collapsed in the desert, along with..."

"You saw that?" Jet said as he smoothed his hair back. "Kind of a close shave, huh?"

"A little too close if you ask me." Clive said.

"Well did I ask you? No, I didn't." Jet shot back.

Gallows and Clive looked at each other, then back at Jet.

"Hey...stop looking at me like that, you're freaking me out..." Jet shuddered.

The two men grabbed Jet and flung him from the bed. He landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Ow!" Jet groaned, pain shooting through all of his torso. "What was that for!"

"Shut your trap and listen for a second, punk." Gallows ordered. The room became silent. From the other room next door, the three could hear what sounded like crying.

"That's what that was for." Clive said, pointing at the wall.

"Oh come on..." Jet scoffed as he got to his feet. "She's always like that, gettin' all weepy when something serious happens, what makes this any different?"

"Maybe it's different because she's weeping for YOU, punk." Gallows said.

"Huh?"

"I would heartily suggest you go over there and see her this instant." Clive warned.

"Yeah? Who's gonna make me?" Jet challenged.

"I'll tell you who is, me...!" Gallows threatened as he started towards Jet, but was stopped by Clive.

"Jet, listen to reason, if for just a moment."

"Uh huh..." Jet said as he looked about the area blankly.

"You've been out for almost a week now. Each day you passed between the realms of life and death. You're very lucky we found you when we did. Had we not..."

"I'm lucky huh? Funny, sure doesn't feel like luck to me..."

"What is it you desire from death? Do you not see what you have before you? Are you truly that blind?" Clive asked.

"What do you mean?" Jet questioned.

"Lemme put it in simple terms for you, punk." Gallows said. "Girl likes boy. Boy is a jackass. Girl still likes boy, boy runs off and almost gets himself killed. Girl is devastated. Girl is still crying in the next room, while boy is still being an insensitive bastard. There, better?"

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Jet said. "You're telling me that..."

"You finally get it! Way to go genius!" Gallows praised sarcastically.

"Yes, Gallows is right." Clive answered, less rudely, for Jet. "Even if you are not going to remain with us, I ask that you please let Virginia know you're okay. If not for her sake, then perhaps for your own, I know you really only look out for yourself anyway."

"My sake? What makes you think this'll help me out any?"

"I'm sure you'll find out if you go see her." Clive said.

"Now get moving!" Gallows ordered. "Don't make me drag your skinny ass in there!"

"Ugh, fine!" Jet fumed as he left the room. He went right down the hall and stopped before the closed door leading to Virginia's room.

"This is such a pain..."

Knocking lightly on the door, Jet got no answer. He knocked a bit louder, but again, he didn't get a reply.

"Oh well, I tried." Jet said as he turned around and met Gallows' chest.

"Get in there!" Shouted the Priest as he wrenched the door open and threw Jet inside.

"Yeow!" Jet yelled as he hit the floor. "I'm hurt you know! Try being a little more gentle!"

But the only answer he got was the sound of a slamming door.

"Hoo boy..." Jet sighed as he turned around and got up. "Here we go..."

The curtains in Virginia's room were drawn, and all the doors were closed. It was very hard to see where she was, but Jet knew she was in here, just by the sound of her sniffles.

"Uhhhh...Virginia?" Jet called out.

"Hello Jet..." Virginia's depressed voice was finally heard.

"You can probably figure out that I'm okay." Jet said to the darkness.

"Yeah..."

"My job's done then, see ya."

"Bye..."

Jet placed his hand on the doorknob, but stopped in his tracks. He cocked his eyebrows in confusion, sending a curious glance back to the darkness where Virginia was.

"What, is that it?" Jet questioned. "All I get is a 'Bye'?"

"You're lucky you got that..." Virginia answered.

Jet rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I just had a little run in with some people out for the bounty on our head's, okay? Sheesh, did you really think I was going to be killed by such an amateur? I think I deserve a little more credit than that."

"You were barely breathing when we brought you here Jet...Gallows almost wasn't able to save you..."

"I was faking it, alright? Pretty good acting huh?" Jet said with a snicker.

Jet heard Virginia shoot to her feet. Seconds later, he was shoved to the ground.

"Would you PLEASE quit doing that!" Jet groaned as he clutched his chest.

"It hurts, doesn't it Jet?" Virginia said.

"Hell yes it does!"

"Good! You deserve it! You jerk!"

Jet could barely make out Virginia's slim figure as she skulked back to the bed and collapsed once more.

"Man, I never asked for any of this crap..." Jet fumed, getting to his feet. "I'm outta here." He then started for the door once again.

_-click-_

"What the...?"

The lights came on, and Jet turned to see Virginia aiming her Bantorain 93R right at him.

"Whoa!" Jet yelped as he placed his hands in front of his face. "Watch where you're pointing that! Are you nuts?"

"I thought you wanted to die Jet...?" Virginia said weakly.

"You heard me? How?" Jet gasped in shock.

"I didn't hear anything..."

"...You some kinda mind reader then?"

Virginia shook her head, lowering her gun and placing it on the ground.

"That's your way of handling everything, isn't it Jet?" She asked. "Some wisecrack and sarcastic joke, and then vanish off without a trace."

"Mostly, yeah." Jet said cynically.

Virginia buried her face into her pillow.

"Of all the people in Filgaia...why did I have to fall in love with this one...?" Virginia said, her voice muffled from the pillow.

"What was that?" Jet inquired. "Speak up, I can't hear you when you're suffocating yourself, heh."

He went over to Virginia's bed and sat on the end of it. He scooped up the Bantorain and checked the chamber. Inside he found...

"A blank?" Jet exclaimed. He threw the gun onto Virginia's bed.

"You scared the living daylights out of me! What the hell you'd do that for?"

"So you'd know what it feels like..." Was the reply he got.

"That's not good enough!" Jet fumed. He grabbed Virginia by the shoulders and pulled her up.

"Now, look at me!" Jet demanded.

Virginia's face tilted toward him, and Jet finally saw what Gallows and Clive were talking about. Virginia's face was so swollen and red, it looked like she had been crying all day. Her hair was drenched with sweat and matted to her head, and it was all a tangled mess of knots. Her complexion was incredibly pale and her stare was blank.

"Man, you really look like hell..." Jet said.

"That's because you put me through it..." Virginia muttered as she turned away from Jet again.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry, alright? Quit being so damn gloomy, that's my job."

"...You weren't even being sincere just now, were you?" Virginia said out of nowhere.

"Errr..."

"I knew it..." Virginia said with a dejected sigh.

"That's enough already." Jet replied in frustration. "As long as we've been together, I would've guessed you accepted the fact that I am who I am."

"I never accepted it from day one..." Virginia admitted.

"Huh?"

"Ever since we met, I've always wondered about you, Jet. Where you were born, how old you are, what you like to do, stuff like that..."

"You found out most of that back at Yggdrasil..." Jet said.

"Maybe so, but that never stopped me from wondering."

"Well do yourself a favor and stop wondering, it's just a bigger headache for the both of us."

"But why?"

"..." Jet said nothing.

"What is it you're afraid of Jet? Why are you afraid of opening up to us? To me?"

"It's not like that..." Jet murmered, letting go of Virginia and getting to his feet.

"Then what is it...?"

"I've 'opened up' alot more than I've needed to. You know I'm Adam Kadmon, you know I'm a Filgaia Sample, and you know I'm not a human. What else is there to figure out?"

"We'd know that if you'd let us try. That's what friends are for, Jet..."

"It's not something friendship was meant for." Jet admitted. "This is bigger than you, it's bigger than me, hell, it's bigger than Filgaia itself. Even I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"But that doesn't mean you can't let us help you..."

"I never asked for your help." Jet said coldly. "That remains the same, just stay out of my life and go on with your own, it's better that way."

"No it isn't!" Virginia shouted. "Damn it Jet! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Not really, Gallows told me." He replied. "But even still, you're wasting your time. Find someone else, you don't need this kind of pain, you've suffered enough."

Jet opened the door leading to Virginia's balcony and went out onto it. He hopped onto the railing and prepared to jump down to the ground.

"Be seein' ya."

He was about to jump off when he heard a loud bang and then felt something fly by his face. He felt the cold air sting against the skin on his cheek, and he lifted his hand up to feel it. When Jet retracted his hand, he saw blood on his fingertips. Swinging back around, he looked and saw Virginia standing there, the Bantorain in her right hand once again.

"Is this what it's going to take to show you how much you mean to me...?" Virginia said.

"You're crazy..." Jet muttered as he returned back onto the balcony. He made his way back over to Virginia and placed his hand on hers, and slowly lowered the gun down to her waist.

"Fine...if you wanna waste your life with someone like me, be my guest. Just don't get all depressed like this again, you got it?"

"Yeah..." Virginia cooed as she dropped her gun and slid her arms around Jet's slender waist. Jet shook his head and sighed.

"So what's our next destination, leader?" Jet asked nonchalantly.

"I'll figure that out later..." Virginia mused. "For now, I want to think about what I've got right in front of me."

"Curiousity killed the cat, you know." Jet said with a snicker.

"Meow..."

"...Did...did you just...?" Jet stuttered. "Forget it, I'm not even going to ask..."

"Hehe..." Virginia giggled.

"I swear, I'll never figure you out Virginia." Jet said.

"But _I'll_ figure _you_ out Jet, you can be sure of it." Virginia reassured him.

"If you say so..." Jet replied, finally putting his own arms around Virginia, as that was apparently what she wanted him to do. They remained like that for a few moments, before Jet once again broke the silence by speaking.

"So..." Jet started to say. "How about we say goodbye to your folks and hit the road? Can't stay in one spot for too long you know."

"In a little while..." Virginia said, pulling Jet closer to her. "Sometimes, goodbye just isn't enough..."

**'Fin**


End file.
